What sort of sickness is this?
by MergirlZ
Summary: When suddenly the miesters and weapons start get sick at the DWMA the group have to figure out what is making them sick.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I do not Soul Eater**

**This is my first Fanfic, I hope it's not stupid :)**

* * *

Is Maka alright? Soul thought as he warily got up from the battle. Running towards her he knew this did not normally happen. During the battle someone had snuck up on them and injected something into Maka, now afterwards he had to make sure she was okay. "Hey Maka", he asked running to her, "You okay?"

"Yeah fine, why Soul?"

"Uhh…nothing"

"Let's hurry up and get back, there is a test tomorrow and we still have to study."

* * *

When you wake up to the sound of your meister coughing, you know it's going to be a bad day.

"Maka, you do not need to go to school, you're obviously sick"

"No I am not, no fever, you have no proof to hold me here"

"Yeah, well, you're coughing enough that you will probably get sent home first period"

At School:

"So you're telling me that Maka is sick, and refuses to go home", Liz whispered, "And you want me to help you get her to go home"

"Yeah" soul whispered back

"No"

"Why won't you, what if she gets you or Patty sick, would you help me then?"

"Calm down if she's not running a fever or isn't in pain than she is fine. You would think you were overprotective of her"

"Ughh…. fine"

The bell rings, "Finally" Soul thought "One more period and Maka is going home."

"Hey Maka"

"Yes Soul"

"You sure you're still feeling okay?"

"Yeah" Maka barely made it out before another coughing fit.

She is so sick, if only I could check for a fever now, a bet she has one. But there is no way she would let me check. Ughh… why does she have to be so stubborn!

"Maka, Soul, come here please."

What does she want, Soul thought as he walked up to the teacher with Maka.

"Soul, take your meister home, she is obviously sick and we don't want anyone else getting sick with her, now do we."

Finally a teacher with some sense!

* * *

"Soul I am NOT sick, really, it's just a cough."

"Then you won't mind if I just check for a fever, 'cause if you're not sick then there is nothing to worry about"

"Ughh… fine, but I shouldn't have" Maka broke into a coughing fit, "one" she fineshed lamely.

Soul eagerly stuck the thermometer into her mouth and when he read the number her was about to scream at her. 102, no she can't be that sick, how did she go to school?!

"MAKA, you might want to look at this and tell me what you were thinking, there is no way you do not feel good, so why did you go to school?"

"It's" she said then started coughing "Nothing" she tried and then stared wide eyed as Soul stared coughing too.

Why… Why was he coughing, he didn't normally get sick, then again neither did Maka. Ughh…. how did he already have a headache, he started feeling bad, what a minute ago.

Maka could tell he did not feel well and took no time to stick the thermometer in his mouth. This can't be possible, his fever is 104, but he wasn't even sick all day she thought, something's wrong.

"Soul", Maka said "You need to lie down now." her tone went from playful to serious in an instant.

"How high is it Maka?" Soul whispered, his voice was so hoarse he could barely even hear himself, and then he started coughing again.

"It's high enough Soul, come lie down."

"You too" he whispered after he made it to the couch, "It's not like your all better."

"Alright Soul", she said then only after she had covered Soul up did she curl up on the floor and fall asleep.

* * *

Maka woke up to the sound of the doorbell, she ran to get and found herself coughing once again. Then she wondered why she was already downstairs and remembered that both she and her weapon were sick, real sick. When she opened the door she found Liz staring at her, and then she started yelling, "We have been looking for you everywhere, why didn't you tell someone you were sick, I mean when you weren't at school we got worried."

"School?" Maka said questioningly.

"Yes, you mean you didn't know you missed school?"

"No" Maka whispered before coughing violently again, "What time is it?" she asked.

"It's four eighteen, why?"

So we have been asleep for an entire day, wow Maka thought, and I still don't feel good. If anything, I feel worse.

"Maka" Liz said, "Are you okay."

"No" she said, "And neither is Soul, both of us are sick, really, really sick." And then she started coughing again.

* * *

When Liz came inside she found Soul still curled up on the couch. Quickly she felt his forehead, jerking away the second it touched.

"The thermometer is over here" Maka whispered. Snatching it up Liz stuck it in Souls mouth, waiting for it impatiently to beep. When it did she just stared at it, it read 107, no wonder Soul was just lying there shivering and coughing.

"It went up three degrees" Maka whispered.

"From when?"

"Yesterday, when we got home, mine was 102 and his was 104. He wasn't even feeling bad, and then he just started coughing."

Liz stared at Maka, and then proceeded to check her temperature. Hers had climbed to 105, yes she should be worried. She grabbed her phone and then called Patty, not exactly sure what she could do about it but at least she could tell the others to stop looking for them.

"Hey Liz, did you find anything" Patty said.

"Yeah I found them, but both of them are" Liz sneezed "Sick" she finished.

Liz barely made out Patty explaining to everyone what was going on, and then Patty asked "Hey where are you"

"I am at their house, where else would I be" Liz said irritably, "Just hurry up" she said, and then hung up.

When they got there Liz was waiting by the door coughing, and both Soul and Maka were curled up on the couch sleeping and coughing. "Check Liz for a fever" Tsubaki said, "Patty if what you said was true that she was coughing then we need to know how high her fever is."

"Already done" Liz rasped, "103, and Maka's and Soul's are 105" Liz started coughing again, "And 107."

"Kid" Tsubaki said, "Go call your dad tell him what's going on, if Liz is already sick and she hasn't even been with them for ten minutes then something is wrong."

* * *

**Cliff hangers are so much fun, well I am tired it's almost ten and I have school tomorrow, hopefully i'll get to update soon. bye, oh and reviews are appreciated, but no bad stuff please.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Maka", Blackstar said irritably, "Can you at least get up and walk", all that came out of Maka's mouth was a few coughs and a groan as she attempted to walk with Blackstar towards the academy. Blackstar looked around Tsubaki was with Patty helping Liz "walk" and Soul was practically being carried by Kid, in fact Soul hadn't even woken up, not even when he screamed as loud as he could in Soul's ear. Normally Soul would wake up and try to kill him, so him not waking up was scary.

It seemed to take ages before they reached the academy, and then they had to face a new challenge, stairs, a spiraling pathway made to torture them, "Kid", Blackstar screamed , "Get your dad to install an elevator"

"I'll work on that Blackstar", Kid grumbled in response.

* * *

When they FINALLY reached the hospital area, which technically was the nurses office, Blackstar collapsed onto the floor after climbing who knows how many stairs. Kid looked over at Patty, who normally said something random or dumb to lighten the mood, but when he looked at her she seem to barely be able to hold herself up. After lying Soul down on one of the pristine white beds he helped Patty into one of her own while Tsubaki, after putting Liz down, was attempting to get Blackstar, who was sprawling on the floor, up. Kid reached over and picked a thermometer lying on a counter and stuck it in Patty's mouth. When the thermometer beeped, he became aware of the fact that Patty and Liz were both already asleep; he looked down at the thermometer that was starting to fall out of her mouth, 106 the screen seemed to flash bright red as he gently tugged it out.

Turning around he saw a sight that scared him even more than a flashing screen, Blackstar, who by now should have been complaining, curled up and hanging heavily on Tsubaki's shoulder, a slight cough escaping his lips. Then Sid and his father barged in.


	3. Chapter 3

_This should be an interesting chapter, do you know what happens next?_

* * *

When more and more students started getting sick the only reasonable thing to do was quarantine them. They knew Kid couldn't get sick, but what was weird was neither could Tsubaki, no one knew why but most people got sick after twenty-four hours of being exposed, but Tsubaki wasn't.

`And then a weird thing happened, Maka started talking in her sleep to people, answering their questions about how she felt and what she knew. That's when they found something, Maka said on her and Souls last mission someone had injected something into her arm. Since Kid and Tsubaki couldn't get sick they had to go "look for clues".

* * *

When they got there all that appeared at first was a dark unused alleyway, seeming to have no living soul in sight, that was when they stopped and listened. There was coughing coming from one of the buildings and a soft comforting voice trying to ease the pain.

Tsubaki and kid nodding to one another walked quietly into the building and found a boy, who looked about seven, crouching over a young girl. Kid approached them cautiously, when he touched the boy's shoulder the boy jumped, bunching his hands into fists looking ready to fight, but his eyes gave away his worry. "It's alright, we won't hurt you", Tsubaki said walking out of the shadows, but the kid didn't relax, "They always say that", he said, "Before they try to take us, but you look different, no uniform of badge, just like regular people…. But then those people try to trick me too."

"Then do you want us to leave", Tsubaki said.

"Yes", they boys voice didn't betray the fear in his eyes, it was even, unbroken.

* * *

"Kid", Tsubaki said once they were outside, "You do know they are weapon and meister right?"

"Uhhh….Yeah, of course I knew.", How did she know that and he didn't, "How could you tell?"

"Really are all of you this stupid, only weapons and meisters can get sick, right?"

"Right"

"So if that little girl in there is sick and the boy is talking about people being afraid of them, what do you think?", she could barely keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"That she is a weapon and he is a meister?"

"Yes"

* * *

"So will you come with us", Kid asked.

"That's what they always ask, "will you come with us here, you will be safe", or "we can help you", but that normally means hurt us."

"We're not lying, do you want to see lord death?" Tsubaki asked.

"Sure, prove to me why I should trust you."

"You know Tsubaki, you could transform.", Kid interrupted

"I doubt he would want to see that."

"See what?"

"Her transform"

"OK"

"Fine, I'll do it."

Kid watched, holding out his hand waiting as Tsubaki changed into a sword.

"Cool", the boy shouted, "Just like my sister, except, she changes into a bow staff."

When they got back Tsubaki wondered if Lord Death would be pleased or annoyed with the two little kids.

* * *

_I hope you liked once again, no bad reviews._


End file.
